


Perfect!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Perfect, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident with Edward Lancaster, Richard's worried about losing his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> I hope you like this!

Watching the lying figure next to him, a smile quickly came to Richard’s face. The gentle rise of his wife’s chest and the gentle flutter of her delicate eyelashes told him she was fast asleep. Not only did she look completely peaceful but she’d never looked more beautiful. The sight of Anne seemed to entrance her husband and for a while longer, he watched her sleep, such a feeling of love and respect for her surging through him as he did so. 

Despite how content he felt, Richard couldn’t help but think of the events of the previous day. Edward Lancaster’s words echoed through him mind and the feeling of Anne in his arms, only seemed to make him want to hold on to her tighter. As if the mere prospect of losing his wife was bad enough to contemplate…..

Anne must have felt eyes on her as it wasn’t much longer before she slowly begun to wake up. The smile on her face was sincere and genuine and it was instinctive for her to snuggle closer into his arms. The feeling of his embrace had become familiar and comforting and even when she was happy and content, she still longed for the feeling of them. 

“You’re staring, Richard.” She pointed out, after she’d noticed her husband’s gaze on her. 

At her words, there was a sheepish and slightly embarrassed expression on Richard’s face as if he had expected to get caught. To Anne, the expression on Richard’s face only served to amuse her and it wasn’t long before she began to laugh, softly. 

She knew she was acting a little odd but she couldn’t help it. She was full of the man whose arms she was in and all she wanted was to tell him just how happy he was making her.

“Sorry,” Richard told her, his cheeks a little pink as he spoke, “I couldn’t help it. You look perfect.” 

It was Anne’s turn to blush, at her husband’s words, as for a few short moments, she simply looked at him, happily. His love and devotion to her had always been obvious in their marriage yet she still felt amazed and completely happy every time he said something so utterly romantic. 

Bringing her hand to touch her husband’s face gently, Anne couldn’t help but smile. She could feel the heat from the blush beneath her hand and the fact she had an effect on the man of her dreams made her want to smile forever. 

“I am far from perfect, you know.” She gazed into her husband’s eyes as she spoke. The obvious love in them seemed to only make her want to smile more. 

At her words, Anne watched Richard shake his head, softly, his brown hair moving a little as he did so. Although, Richard had called her perfect once before, she knew he would try and convince her that she was. It seemed important to him, for some reason. 

“You are. To me, there will never be a woman as perfect as you are. You’re far too good to me, Anne.” There was a slight edge to his words as he spoke and it immediately made Anne suspicious. 

Something must have caused Richard’s words and at the thought, a small frown replaced the smile on her face. She couldn’t help it as she didn’t want him to be upset or troubled and it seemed that he was. 

Propping herself on her elbow, she looked a little more closely at Richard. This time she didn’t just see her handsome husband but much more. She quickly spotted the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his whole being seemed to radiate tiredness. 

It was these small things that made Anne’s voice a little more frantic than she had wanted but her worry had gotten the better of her. 

“What’s happened? You look troubled.” Her words were simple but they seemed to work as Richard became thoughtful and silent for a few moments as if he was thinking of an explanation for her. 

Although, the silence couldn’t have lasted longer than a few moments, it seemed like an eternity to her. She was beyond curious and as she waited for her husband to answer her, her mind roamed. Thoughts too awful to contemplate in detail yet too real not to think of it all came to her. Her mouth began to go dry in anticipation and when Richard finally spoke, she had to breathe a sigh of relief.

“I had a visit from Edward Lancaster. He told me he wants you. And he will do absolutely anything to get you.” Richard finally told her, his eyes fixed on her gauging her reaction carefully.

At his words, Anne felt shocked right to the core. Edward Lancaster had never liked her, even as a demon child. He had plagued her school days with pranks and taunts and even once attempted to cut off her plaits! Why he wanted her, Anne couldn’t quite fathom. 

Richard’s agitation was obvious and it seemed to amaze and surprise Anne as well. Surely, he was aware of just how she feels for him? She desperately searched his face looking for something, anything to tell her that he did. After moments of searching, it seemed all she found was worry. 

“You don’t have to worry about him. I will always be by your side, holding your hand. It’ll take more than Edward Lancaster to separate us. Especially, if he hasn’t changed his plait cutting ways…” She told him, a small smile on her face. 

Richard, at her words, smiled, especially, at the bizarre ending and embraced her tightly; his eyes were closing slightly as he brought her body to him. 

“Oh, Anne. How I love you. You really are perfect.” He breathed, before his lips captured his wife’s. 

The feeling of his lips brushing softly against hers was completely familiar to her as he had done it thousands of times but nevertheless, she instantly reacted to him. Her hands found their way into his hair and before she knew it, she had been pulled into his lap. Breaking apart, looking dishevelled but happy, they looked to one another. 

It seemed that through Richard’s worry, they’d become closer and Anne was entirely thankful for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, if you want :)


End file.
